Worth Something
by Starry-twilight-akina
Summary: [ONESHOT]Hinata thinks she's worth nothing. That's how she's always felt, so she tried to change. But even training is wearing her out to think even less of her herself. Can Kiba change her thoughts? HinataxKiba R&R please


Worth Something

"Once more," she mumbled, breathing heavily. Charging in, she hit every single one of the vital points of the tattered doll perfectly and quickly. Then she quickly turned to looking for the small points that her teacher had put in and hit those as well. It would help when she was fighting with her Byakugan eyes. With that finished, she was about to start once again when she heard a rustle from behind.

"Hinata… are you all right? You've been out here for hours."

The dark haired girl turned to Kiba and shook her head. "I haven't been here _that_ long. I took a slight break a couple of minutes ago."

Kiba sighed and walked out of the bushes, Akamaru inside his jacket. Hinata's limbs suddenly wouldn't hold her up any longer. She exhaled softly as she fell and waited for the painful fall.

It didn't come.

"Hinata—you're not all right!" Kiba exclaimed as he held the girl in his arms. He had caught her right before she had fallen. Akamaru had jumped out of the jacket before he could be hit by anything and barked solemnly.

"I-I'm fine." Hinata looked towards the night sky. "I'm perfectly fine, Kiba…"

"No—no, you're not! Don't lie to yourself like that! You need rest!" he said seriously. The panic and worry was thick in his voice and it made Hinata almost pity herself. She was becoming more of a burden than help.

"Kiba, a quick rest and I'll be all right. Honestly, I'll be all right," she insisted, trying to get up by herself. She was successful and sat upright. Every joint and muscle in her body ache and shook, but she had to look strong. Then, she'd be worthy of someone… something.

"B-but Hinata, you're not well. I've seen what's happening. You're so much paler and your bruises don't go away. You're practically a ghost—a beaten, stepped on ghost," Kiba replied, frowning. He poked her and she fell into his arms. '_You can't even stay upright for that long._'

"Kiba, why'd you poke me? I fell!" Hinata said in her soft voice. Tears started to blur her vision. She was becoming so weak because she wanted to do something good, so someone would be impressed. "Kiba, don't poke me anymore."

"Don't poke you?" Kiba asked, raising an eyebrow. He grinned and poked her side. "What if I poke you here? Or here? Or here?"

Hinata erupted into a fit of giggles as Kiba tickled her. It soon ended into a comfortable silence. "Kiba…"

"Hm?"

"You know Naruto is never going to look my way… don't you?"

"Eh, Hinata, anything can happen," he replied, shrugging. His eyes dimmed slightly—for only a moment. "Miracles can happen to anyone."

"Not for me. Not for some weak girl like me." It was mumbled response, but Kiba heard it well. He rubbed her shoulder as she leaned against him. "I know I'm worth nothing."

"Hinata—that isn't true. You know, there are plenty of guys out there wanting a girl like you! They want a girl who tries her best to be strong and when the time comes, she proves that she isn't what she says she is because she's so much better!" Kiba stated smiling slightly. Hinata's cheeks turned a slight pink. "Every guy in the world should want someone like you, Hinata. You're worth so much more than you think you are."

Hinata let the words sink in. The question slipped out of her lips accidentally. "Even you… Kiba?"

"Me? Umm… well, err…"

Silence.

"Yeah, me too… I guess."

His face was the slightest tint of pink in the moonlight. Hers was as well. Maybe, she was worth something to someone already. Maybe she just overlooked one single possibility.

"Kiba… thank you."

"No problem. That's what I'm here for!" Kiba replied grinning. Akamaru barked, bringing the two out of their love-like state. They laughed and got up. More than friends, less than boyfriend and girlfriend… well, for now anyway.

"You gotta eat a little more, Hinata! You really are a ghost like that."

"Sure Kiba. I'll try…"

_So then… I'll be worth something to you._

End of Worth Something

Author's Note: Wowwie, wow! There's a bit more fluff, I suppose. X3 I love the HinataxKiba coupling--but I like HinataxNaruto too! This story didn't take me too long to write--heck, I was on the verge of deleting it because it was starting to not have a purpose. Oo Maybe it doesn't have one even now. Oh well. Anyway, I had NO idea NaruSasu was different from SasuNaru. I feel so... unfangirly. XD I'm not into yaoi though, so it's not too bad. I'd like a little insight, so would HinaKiba be different from KibaHina? A fangirl friend of mine told me that NaruSasu meant that Naruto was on top. Oo So... err... yeah. Weird stuff. Weird stuff. XD I just like writing out HinataxKiba though. It's cuter, I think.

HinataxKiba fan,

Sammy


End file.
